Open Script
by RandomPurpleKitty
Summary: I stared at the button. Why wasn't it grayed out? "DO YOU REALIZE?" Rated K  for disturbing content? I dunno. One shot.


A/N: A Pokemon Creepypasta~ So. Not much to say.

Jen: Title is "Open Script".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I sighed, lightly smacking the side of my old laptop. For some reason, after some time, Advance Map would always stop working. I entered Google, and watched as my results for "Advance Map" loaded. I clicked the first one, and was taken to a MediaFire download page. To my surprise, there were no ads. I figured Ad-Block must have been turned on by someone else. Two other things really caught my attention. The filename was "AdvanceMapLimited" followed by a box that usually meant the letter wasn't registered on the computer. Did it mean the program was limited, for some reason? Or was it a special limited edition, with extra features? I was excited, barely containing a victory cry when it finished downloading.

...And then it hit me. Why was the first link a Mediafire download? Before, it had always been a Pokecommunity page. This was freaky...Oh well. Google searches changed all the time. The thing that made it so unnatural was that a Mediafire download _wasn't even on the first page_. If something raised ranks in a Google search, people were linking to it. A lot of people. So apparently, this wasn't so special and rare. I felt a little less happy, but I still wanted to test Advance Map out. I loaded my FireRed ROM into it.

It came up, and I frowned. The character sprites were upside down. Signs and such were right, but people weren't. What a weird glitch. I hoped it didn't stay that way, anyway. My FireRed ROM was more of a hack, actually. I added a new person into the game, a Bug Catcher sprite. What made me uneasy, was the fact that he was facing the right way, his feet thankfully on the ground. I entered Xtreme Script Editor, and created a small script where he imitated the Heracross woman. After I went to put the offset in, though, I realized something very strange. The Open Script button wasn't grayed out, like it usually was for a blank script on a sprite. I clicked it, and watched as the message loaded. This must have been the "special" part.

I read the message, frowning. This was disturbing.

"DO"

That was the whole message. "DO"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I muttered. It was at this time I decided to load the ROM in VisualBoyAdvance.

Blah blah blah, good luck, blah blah. I walked downstairs, and outside into Pallet Town. Walking up to the Bug Catcher, I pressed A.

"YOU" was what he said.

"The fu..." I whispered, heading back to Advance Map. Opening the script, I saw it now read...

"REALIZE"

In a bout of anger, I slammed the laptop shut. I wasn't going to let some hacker give me the chills...I looked down, and slowly began to change clothes. After changing into the comfortable white clothes, I fell down onto my bed, and covered myself with a blanket. My last conscious thought was "...I wonder when Mom will get home from her dinner with the other teachers?".

When my eyes opened, I flinched at the bright light in front of me. As the night blindness faded away, I realized I was staring at the screen of my laptop. It slowly began to morph into the Bug Catcher. I could almost _hear him._

"Do you realize..." he muttered, before looking up at me.

I woke up screaming. After realizing it was all a dream, I didn't laugh like when I came out of my other nightmares. I felt the need to open the laptop and play this thing out 'till the end. I fought the urge, and tried to sleep again. But that laptop haunted every single thought...I eventually gave up and opened the black laptop.

I went into the game, and this time, the Bug Catcher said..

"WE'RE"

We're? That gave me really bad chills. It was dawning on me this was more than a hacker playing a joke. I went into Advance Map, knowing a different piece of text awaited me. I glanced at the text, and flinched.

"PLAYING"

That was the word. Playing. Back into VBA.

"A"

Back to Advance Map.

"GAME?"

I froze. I felt a presence behind me...And as I turned, I saw the Bug Catcher. The bugs he had once loved had forsaken him, maggots crawling around his face.

"You never realized..."

"_**That we were playing a game."**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: If you get why the sprites were upside down, PM me. *Ahem* Maybe it has something to do with a Catholic saint?


End file.
